Buying eyewear can be a daunting task for many individuals given the sheer number of frame styles available. Many individuals only purchase one or two pairs of eyewear for daily use. Because the eyewear is often worn during all waking hours, the frames must be both comfortable and visually appealing to the wearer. As a result, eyewear manufacturers provide many selections corresponding to all conceivable design preferences and budgets.
Opticians and other physical stores, outlets, and boutiques maintain physical inventories of frames for consumers to try on before purchasing. However, storage space and showroom space is typically limited, restricting the number of frames that are available for try on and purchase. Additionally, consumers may not have the time or desire to physically browse through significant quantities of frames, pick them up, try them on in front of a mirror, and replace them before repeating the process innumerable times.
Virtual try on technology exists that allows a user to see an image of themselves on a display that will superimpose eyewear onto the user's face. However, conventional virtual try on technology does not provide the user with a realistic experience that adequately simulates the user's appearance with the virtual eyewear properly positioned and secured to the user's face. Rather, using existing virtual try on technology, when the user moves his or her head too fast, the virtual frames often float out of place or become unglued from the proper positioning on the user's face.
Moreover, conventional virtual try on experiences often do not properly place the eyewear on the user's image. The precise dimensions of an individual's face, including three-dimensional measurements and positioning of the individual's eyes, nose, and ears in relation to one another has a profound effect on the positioning and fit of eyewear. The same eyewear may rest in different places on different individuals, creating significant differences in the fit and resulting appearance of the eyewear on each of the individuals' faces. Existing virtual try on systems simply superimpose images of eyewear on a user's face according to a fixed position of the user's eyes or other specific attribute, which does not accurately depict the actual positioning of the physical eyewear on the user's face according to the precise dimensions and three-dimensional aspects of the user's features.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and other needs.